Taking Flight
by mfig
Summary: Chachi has taken to hitting Joanie. Can Fonz help her escape? * The series has been finish!*
1. Taking Flight

Taking Flight  
  
Author: Fonz's-Girl Rating: PG Pairing: Joanie and Fonzie (sort of) Disclaimers: I do not own "Happy Days" under any means.  
  
  
  
"I think the ballerina killed him," Marion said as she played close attention to the TV.  
  
"Marion, that's impossible, she's too fragile" Howard said from the kitchen as he grabbed some chips and soda.  
  
"I don't know Mr. C, the small ones are always the most feistiest" Fonz said, a smile on his face. " I remember this chick." Fonz was cut short by a frantic knock on the front door.  
  
Howard rushed to the front door to find Joanie. Her eyes were read from crying, a deep bruise was forming on her right cheek, and she also had a swollen lip. Joanie stood at the front door holding herself protectively, fear clearly visible in her eyes.  
  
Marion rushed from the sofa and enfolded Joanie in her arms. "Oh, sweetheart" she cried out, "who did this to you?" Tears were also coming down Marion's face.  
  
While Howard stared in disbelief and Marion cried her eyes out. Joanie stared at Fonzie who still stood his place by the TV, a lethal look on his face. "Who did this shortcake?" he asked in a deadly serious tone, Joanie didn't know what to say. If she told Fonzie the truth that Chachi had been the one who hit her he would go crazy.  
  
Her gaze dropped to the floor; "I was attacked on the way back from the corner store" she lied.  
  
To Joanie's relief both her parents immediately believed her, except for Fonzie. Instead he played along and pretended to believe her story. Once she was more calm she told them that she had gone to get some milk at the corner store and that on her way she had been attacked by a couple of hoodlums.  
  
"They wanted my money, but I had only brought enough for the milk." she trailed off and began to cry again.  
  
The entire time her parents listen, their mouths agape, still unable to digest the fact that their baby daughter had been attacked. Fonzie came closer to Joanie and kneel by her feet. He took her hands in his, and put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'll find who ever did this to you" he said in a gentle voice.  
  
  
Joanie couldn't sleep she felt ashamed of herself. Why had she lied to her parents and Fonz? She should have told them the truth, even though it would mean accepting the fact that her husband had just beaten her.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep still eluded her.  
  
  
  
Fonzie lay on his bed looking at the wall; he knew that Joanie had been lying. Hoodlums hadn't jumped her, something had happen between her and Chachi. The Fonz was not by any means stupid, he knew when he saw spousal abuse and Joanie was a picture perfect example.  
  
A barely audible knock came from the door. Fonzie knew who it was before he even opened the door. "Come in shortcake" he said as she passed by him and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Fonzie..I.I.. lied" she said in a small voice. Tears were starring to form in her blue eyes. "I knew," he said in a calm voice. Joanie took a deep breath, " Lately Chachi has been in a very bad move, too much stress I guess." she trailed off for a moment, trying to carefully choose her next words. "It started out with a couple of pushes", suddenly everything spilled out at once, "but tonight it went too far, he started shouting pushing and throwing me against the wall and then he hit me. At first I was completely floored, but he wouldn't stop hitting me, so I just bolted out of the apartment. I didn't know where to go and I ended up here." She finished tears streaming down her swollen face.  
  
Anger and disgust toward his cousin was all that Fonz could feel at the moment. How could Chachi do such a thing? Even he, the toughest guy in Milwaukee, had never once touch a woman in any harmful way.  
  
"Oh, Fonzie, I can't go to him" she said between sobs. Fonzie looked down at her, all remains of the strong young woman he had known were gone, all that laid before him was a scare little girl.  
  
"You won't," he said in a determine voice that made Joanie look up at him. Fonzie had a plan, he always did.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Crossroads

Decision Day  
  
"Oh, Fonzie, I can't go to him" she said between sobs. Fonzie looked down at her, all remains of the strong young woman he had known were gone, all that laid before him was a scare little girl.  
  
"You won't," he said in a determine voice that made Joanie look up at him. Fonzie had a plan, he always did.  
  
"What do you mean, I won't have to?" Joanie questioned her eyes never straying from his.  
  
Fonzie took a deep breath and pulled up a chair next to Joanie. "Exactly what I said, you won't have to go back to him. At least not right now." He could see that he wasn't fully getting through to Joanie. "Listen shortcake, I'm gonna take you out of town for a couple of days, or until Chachi has cooled down and I've had enough time to seriously talk to him" he said in a warm voice.  
  
Joanie gave him the smallest of smile and got up to leave. "Thank you," she said in a hush tone and then left.  
  
On her way down Joanie seriously contemplated what Fonzie had proposed. She realized that she now found herself at a crossroad. The decision to stay or leave was one that would ultimately influence every aspect of her life. Joanie felt devastated, she wished that this were all some kind of horrendous nightmare, one that she would wake up from at any moment. But it wasn't! No, this is what destiny had decided to throw her way. Either she would crumble under the pressure, or she would lift herself up and try to make some sense out of the chaos that surrounded her.  
  
  
  
The morning sun seeped in through the window of Joanie's room. She lay exhausted on her bed. Last night no sleep came to her, even after her late night chat with Fonzie. After having come back she stayed up the hold night mulling on what course of action to take.  
  
After clearly thinking all night, she finally came to a decision. But first she needed to tell Fonz before anyone else. It wouldn't be fair to him to not tell him first, she owed him that much.  
  
Joanie hopped out of bed grabbed a change of clothes and made her way to the bathroom before her parent awoke.  
  
  
Fonzie stood in front of the mirror, checking out the dark bags under his eyes. He suspected that last night he wasn't the only who didn't sleep much. In fact, he was sure of it, shortcake had a lot of thinking to do. Especially after the bomb he had dropped on her. As much as he had hated doing so, he had no other choice.  
  
He knew that women who found themselves in an abusive marriage had only two choices, stay or leave. Fonzie also knew that the sooner they took action, the better their chances were of walking away with as little harm as possible. Joanie had to make her choice soon; he just hoped that it's the right choice.  
  
Fonzie was too lost in thought that he didn't notice when she came in. It wasn't until he saw her face on the bathroom mirror. Once he did notice, he immediately whirled around, ready to hear her decision.  
  
"I've come to decision. I think that you're right, that I should leave for a little while until things cool down at least." Joanie could see that relief on Fonzie's face. He was about to come forward and hug her, but instead she put her arms up, apparently she had something else to say. "I can't do this alone Arthur." The use of his given name truly underlining the direness of the situation.  
  
"I understand Joanie. I'll be there for you a hundred and ten percent, always" he smiled and finally gave her a warm hug. They both stayed like that for a while, knowing that the moment they let go things would never go back to normal, no matter how hard they tried.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. New Paths

New Paths  
  
  
  
"There goes our baby", Marion said as Howard put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Fonzie will take care of her", Howard added unsuccessfully trying to console his wife.  
  
He knew that Joanie would be safe with Fonzie wherever she went, but it still didn't mean that he wouldn't worry. He couldn't help it, Joanie was his baby girl. It had taken all his will power not to clobber that weasel. He still couldn't believe that he had hit his daughter, the bastard!  
  
They both stood outside the bus station watching as it disappears down the street.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mona" Fonzie called out as he and Joanie stepped inside the large old house. "Mona, sweetheart" Fonzie repeated again as he set their bags down, making his way to the kitchen. Joanie followed him from room to room. She wondered who Mona was; the only thing that Fonzie had told her was that she was some kind of relative of his, "a real nice lady".  
  
After having search the entire first floor of the house, they headed outside and finally found her tending to her plants in the small green house. Immediately, Joanie took a liking to Mona and vise-versa.  
  
The next two weeks passed by in a flash. The three of them would spend the days down by the lake, tending to the garden, and simply enjoying each other's company.  
  
  
  
The cool breeze blew over Fonzie and Joanie. The two lay on the large hammock by the small lake, he on one end and she on the other. The portable radio playing some old song from the 40's.  
  
For the first time since that horrendous night she could honestly say that she was happy. The past two weeks had been absolutely wonderful. Both Mona and Fonzie had truly gone out of their way to make her feel as comfortable and loved as possible. But it was almost time to go back to Milwaukee and face the music.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" Fonzie said as he swatted a fly away.  
  
"Hmm?" Joanie asked not having heard him the first time.  
  
"You look distracted shortcake," he said as he leaned forward to turn the radio off.  
  
Joanie gave him a warm smile, "I just have so many things on my mind" she confessed.  
  
"It's perfectly understandable. You don't want to go back home and face Chachi.. rather get as far away from him as humanly possible" he finished, a sad look on his face.  
  
"I just don't feel ready to face him, just not yet." she trailed off, uncertainty getting the better of her. "God, you must thing I'm the biggest baby ever" a bitter laugh escaping her before she could catch it.  
  
"No, I don't think you're a baby. The Fonz does not associate with babies" his handsome smile making her feel better. "Listen, I'll go back to Milwaukee alone and talk to Chachi and then you can come back home when you feel ready. Ok?"  
  
Joanie looked as if she was about to cry, but instead she flung herself into his arms, knocking him onto his back and landing on top of him.  
  
"Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek. Fonzie couldn't help but give her another intense smile. He loved seeing her smile, especially now that her face had healed and she looked like the same sweet shortcake he knew. Slowly he traced a finger along her cheek and waited for her reaction. When she closed her eyes he leaned in closer.  
  
She didn't pull away but she didn't move in either. Instead she stayed still, her gaze catching his. Blue met brown and so did their lips. The kiss started out gentle and tentative, both afraid to ruin the gentle electricity that flowed about them. His arms came around her and held her to him.  
  
  
  
"Be careful Arthur", Mona warned in a motherly tone as she hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry Mona," he said as he looked over at Joanie, "there's nothing to worry about". Mona hugged him and began to cry. "Oh for Pete's sake, I hate goodbyes. I turn into a crying fool.I'll be waiting in the car" she excused herself and headed for the parking lot.  
  
They both watch Mona leave. Fonzie turned toward Joanie and gave her a reassuring smile. "I meant what I said before, there's nothing to worry about shortcake. I want you to get plenty of rest and think long and hard about what you want to do once you come back home". She nodded as he stepped closer and wrapped her in his arms. "I'll miss you" he confessed and kissed her on the forehead. "Me too" she said in an almost inaudible tone, that only he heard.  
  
"Bus 12 is now boarding" a high pitch voice announce over the intercom.  
  
They both looked at each other one last time and parted. She gave him a radiant smile as she watched him get on board. Once the bus was finally gone from the station she turned around and headed to the car. The urge to cry overwhelming even though she didn't know why, at least not fully. She knew that it had something to do with Fonzie and the kiss they had share a few days ago.  
  
Honestly, at the moment she was an emotional mess. She felt torn and confuse. It wasn't as if she had stopped loving Chachi the exact moment he raised his hand to her. The love she felt for him was still there, but there was also something else, or should she say, someone else in her heart too. She just hoped that she could sort out her feelings before it was time to go back home. It wouldn't be fair to anyone if she didn't.  
  
Is it possible to love two people at the same time? She silently wondered on the way back to the house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


	4. paranoia

Paranoia   
  
Chachi paced back and forth in the small apartment. He ran his hand through his unkempt hair. It had been at least two weeks since Joanie had disappeared and he was going mad wondering where she could be.  
  
No one would help him, not even her parents. He couldn't even get a hold of Fonzie, the one person he had to fall back on. Chachi couldn't blame Mr. and Mrs. C. What he did was unacceptable; he still couldn't believe that he had done such a thing. Becoming a wife beater had never been an intention of his. He still couldn't figure what had caused him to snap.  
  
Chachi stopped pacing and sank down on the couch. He hoped that it wasn't too late for forgiveness. Surely, one lapse of judgment couldn't be the final nail in the coffin to his marriage. There had to be a way out and he would find it.  
  
  
  
"Fonzie" Chachi called from across the Arnold's parking lot. Fonzie turned around slowly locking eyes with him.  
  
"Hey, Chach" he said in a serious voice, that made the younger man stiffen. Did he know? Chachi wondered as he approached him. He probably did he concluded with lament.  
  
"You know" Chachi said, shame evident in his voice.  
  
"Why?" he inquired in a patient tone, "why would you do such a stupid thing?"  
  
"You don't understand Fonz.it's complicated" he finished lamely.  
  
"I don't understand!" Fonzie shouted in a bewildered voice. He turned around as to leave but then turned right back around, his face inches away from Chachi's. "You know what? You're right. I don't understand why you would do such a bone headed thing like hitting your wife. A man who hits his wife is not a man." He finished in a low menacing tone.  
  
Chachi stepped back, "don't you think I know that, I'm not proud of what I did! Far from it! I don't even know where she is, if she's hurt or in trouble. I don't know!" he shouted, his voice quivering with emotion.  
  
"She's fine" Fonzie said once he had calmed down. " I know where she is, I took her out of town." he was cut off by Chachi. "Where? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded his mood quickly changing from sorrow to anger. Fonzie gave him one of his patented looks that reminded of who he was racing his voice to.  
  
The younger man was becoming hysterical, pacing back and forth, "I have to get to her now".  
  
"Hold on, you're now going anywhere, there going to be no talking until she's ready" Fonzie said in a determined voice. With that Fonzie hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.  
  
  
  
Chachi couldn't believe what had just gone down between him and Fonzie. Had he really told him that he wasn't allowed to see his own wife? Who the hell did Fonzie think he was? He had absolutely now right to interfere in the affairs of two married people. But then again it was always like him to get into every one's business. Well, not this time. He didn't care how, but he was going to find Joanie and bring her back home, with or with out Fonzie's "permission".  
  
Unless.No! Couldn't be! He thought as he walked back to his car. It was impossible! Could Fonzie have another reason for wanting to keep Joanie away from him? Honestly, he didn't know. Two weeks ago he could of clearly dismiss that idea, but so many things had happened in the past two weeks to rule anything out, no matter how far fetch it seemed.  
  
He had always noticed that Fonzie was sort of sweet on Joanie, but then again, the man was sweet on any woman who had a pulse! Frankly, Fonzie wasn't very discriminating when it came to the opposite sex, but things had changed in the past years. He was no longer the swinging bachelor he had once been; he was calmer, more organized. Could he be trying to keep Joanie away from him in order to ultimately stay with her?  
  
Chachi gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles becoming white. His head screamed no, but his heart painfully whispered yes.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. All Paths Lead To You

All Paths Lead To You  
  
  
  
Joanie tossed and turned on her bed, finally she gave up on sleep. Quietly she slipped out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. She needed to get some fresh air, the last few days had made her extremely tense. It was ridiculous! It was as if her peace of mind had left along with Fonzie. Joanie couldn't stand being away from him. Hating to admit it, she had grown very fond of having him at her side twenty-four hours a day. Any time she had needed a confidant he was there, day or night.  
  
Not that Mona wasn't great, but Joanie hadn't known her for half her life already, like she did Fonzie. This fact alone was largely responsible for her frazzle behavior. She still couldn't believe the new feelings she had begun harboring for Fonzie, but the strange thing was that they weren't exactly new feelings. Somehow they had always been there suppressed in the confines of her heart.  
  
Naturally, she too, like every girl in Milwaukee, at one time did have a crush on Fonzie. It had been when he had first come into her life. She had been blown away by his dazzling smile, his leather jacket, and of course the motorcycle. Eventually her crush subsided, but never really went away. Goosebumps would still break out all over her skin when he would kiss her on the cheek or put his arm around her, but he never noticed. She never expected him to. Ever.  
  
  
  
The cool country air blew through his hair as his "bike" picked up more speed. The desperate need to be by her side, not surprising him at all. Fonzie was a man who knew what he wanted, it didn't take him long to figure what his exact feelings and intentions toward Joanie where. He just wasn't sure if he should act upon them. Love, true love, had never been easy for him. The only two women he ever truly allowed into his heart had ended up breaking it into a million pieces. He wasn't sure if he could take such a devastating blow again.  
  
Besides, it wasn't like she was any other woman. It was shortcake! The sweetest, noblest woman he had ever known, just like Mrs. C. he thought with a smile. It all came down to whether or not he was good enough for her.  
  
Sure, he had changed his way in the past years. Being Fonzie no longer meant what it used to ten years ago. Things were different now. He no longer cared for dating an endless parade of women, far from it. The only thing he wanted was a simple kind of life. One that would be made up of him, her, and the love they would give one another.  
  
  
  
Joanie stood on the patio looking out into the night sky. She remembered the warm summer nights when Ritchie would tell her the names of all the stars. Those were the days, back when the world, at least to her, was simpler and innocent.  
  
They never mentioned it to one another, but the summertime ritual was very important to them. Each summer they would pick a nice clear night to stare out into the sky. Eventually the years progressed and Fonzie became part of their small family and their small ritual. He never once made fun of what they did; instead he sat down beside them and stared out into the sky in awe as Ritchie explained to him all the names of the star.  
  
Tears where coming down Joanie's cheeks. If only she go back to those days, go back and do things differently.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Fonzie slowly approaching her. He mutely made his way up to her, not wanting to disturbed her. It wasn't until he was right behind her that he said, "Joanie" in a small voice. Joanie whirled around to find herself face to face with Fonzie.  
  
The smile on his face immediately fell when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Shortcake" he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "What's the matter?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing I was just thinking about things" she said with a weak smile. Fonzie wrapped his arms around her as hers automatically went around his waist. They both stayed liked that starring out into the sky.  
  
"I was thinking about Ritchie and how the three use to sit out on the front lawn watching the stars," she admitted in a nostalgic tone. Fonzie smiled, "yeah, those were great times" he said as she looked up to see his face. Seeing him happy made her happy and she could already feel her peace of mind returning to her. It felt good to be in his arms, she felt safe and loved.  
  
"I missed you, a lot," Fonzie confessed.  
  
"I missed you too," she said with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
Fonzie dreaded what he would have to say next, but he had to. "I spoke to Chachi yesterday" he said in a hesitant voice. Joanie didn't answer; he decided to keep on going. "He said that he was worry about you and that he's very sorry about what he did." He could feel her tensing up in his arms.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity she finally said something, "I don't want to go back to him Fonzie. I don't love him anymore, not the way he loves me." her voice growing stronger with every word. It hurt coming to this painful realization, but after all the thinking she had done and being in Fonzie's arms, she now knew that she could never go back. "Things can never go back to the way they were, I don't want them to." There was a look of determination in her eyes and one of hope in Fonzie's. "I don't love Chachi, not as a woman loves a man. I do still care for him, but he no longer owns my heart", her voice shaking a bit by the emotion that overpowered them, "you do".  
  
Fonzie couldn't move, afraid that if he did it would be a dream. Shortcake loved him, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Everything that he wanted for so long was right in his reach, but would he take it? That was the million-dollar question. Why not? They both deserved happiness.  
  
With his mind fully made up Fonzie brought his lips down to hers and brought her closer to his body. Unlike their first kiss this one was much more urgent, full of need and passion. Her mind was racing, but in a good way. This was right; it was exactly what a kiss should be. Joanie could feel his tongue seeking entrance, which she happily granted.  
  
The small moans that came from her where driving him crazy, he wanted nothing more than to carry her upstairs and.. But he wouldn't, now with shortcake, he would take things slowly, he didn't want to rush anything. Although, he was confident about their love, he couldn't say the same about their future.  
  
They finally pulled apart, their chest heaving and both flush.  
  
"I want to go back home, I'm ready," she said in a confident voice, which made Fonzie smile. Yes, she was ready, they were ready. It was now time for them and he would be damned if anyone said other wise.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Joanie loves Chachi

Chachi loves JOANIE, But did JOANIE ever give a F#$% about Chachi 

Chachi stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair. The towel covering Joanie from his view, it wasn't until she cleared her throat to get his attention that he finally noticed her. 

"Joanie" he jumped back in surprise, dropping the towel on the floor. "Hello" she said in a strong confident voice. 

"You're back honey" he moved forward his arms outstretch, ready to embrace her. 

"No, don't" the warning look in her eyes making him stop dead in his track.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I would never do that again". The folder she threw on the kitchen table cut off his pleading. Chachi looked down a puzzled look on his face. "I want a divorce Chachi," she said coolly meeting his hurt eyes. 

"Come on Joanie, you don't want to do this! Don't I even get a second chance!" the hurt and confusion he had been experiencing now gone, anger having replaced it. 

"No, I don't. I just want to get this over with", she let out an exasperated breath, "Look Chachi, I don't hate you, I could never, but I can't be with you either. The past two weeks I've done a lot of thinking and I realized that I'm not in love with you" she finished tears starting to form. 

"This isn't fair Joanie! You drop off the face of the earth for two weeks and now you come back and tell me you're not in love with me anymore. That you want a divorce!" he was now screaming, his rage getting the better of him. Joanie noticed that this was the same way he had been acting the night that he hit her. She took a step back ready to leave. 

"I'm sorry that our marriage didn't work, truly, I am. But I'm not going to stand here while you berate me. It's not my fault and you're not the victim!" She began to make her way toward the door, but stopped when she heard his next comment. 

"Are you in love with Fonzie?" he asked in a bitter voice. 

Joanie stiffen, she could easily lie and leave, and it wasn't any of his business. Instead she turned around and told him the truth, she had nothing to be ashamed of. "Yes, I am" her simple answer spoke volumes. Chachi, expecting her to deny it, was surprised by her honesty. He looked to the side, not wanting to look at her any longer. Joanie took his hint and left quietly. 

Marion finished drying the dishes, staking them in the cabinet. She still couldn't everything that happened in the past couple of weeks.

 Joanie had revealed that Chachi had been hitting her, then she left for two weeks, and when she finally came back she was in love with Arthur! Naturally, both she and Howard were taken aback, but after spending almost the entire night talking with both of them they finally understood the uniqueness of the situation, to put in better terms. 

That specific moment of understanding dawn upon them when they realized that she was no longer scare of Chachi. She now possessed an endearing strength and self-confidence that she had been lacking for a while. They also realized that being with Arthur was the reason for this wonderful change in their daughter. Perhaps it was best to not question all of the recent happenings in their lives, but to instead embrace them since they seemed to be for the best. 

Fonzie stepped out of Arnold's balancing two orders of burgers and fries and two chocolate malts, practically running into Chachi. 

"Hey, watch it" Chachi said in a cold voice

Words such as those would of cause Fonzie to gone wild on any other person, but instead he gave him a warning look and moved passed him. But Chachi was far from done; he grabbed Fonzie by the jacket and whirled him around to face him. He didn't care what Fonzie would say or do to him. 

"Listen you son of a bitch, I know about you and Joanie! How could you of taken advantage of her like that?" he demanded in an angry voice. 

Fonzie was shocked by the younger man's colorful language; he had never in his life heard him talk like that. 

"I didn't take advantage of no one, I love her and she loves me! Now, don't be an idiot and cool down Chach, if not you're gonna end up driving everyone that ever gave a fuck about you away. Starting with me!" Fonzie fought fire with fire and left a stunned Chachi behind. 

Joanie noticed that something was wrong the moment Fonzie got in the car. There was a murderous glare in his eyes and a scowl on his face. 

"What's wrong?" she inquired as she took the food out of his hands. 

Fonzie looked over at her, his facial expression softening. "I ran into Chachi on my way out. He looked so miserable" he said as he put his arm around Joanie. She nestled into his side, "I know, I can't stand it either".  

He sighed and looked into her eyes, "no regrets?" he asked carefully. She sat up but his arm still around her. 

"Never", the one word flooding him with a feeling of bliss. He gave her a toe-curling kiss before they drove away. 

Chachi was fuming as he watched Fonzie and Joanie. Just a couple of weeks ago that had been him and her, and now it was her and Fonzie! He felt as though his world had been turned upside down and inside out. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if she married Fonzie immediately after their divorce was final. 

"But If I don't give her divorce" Chachi thought but then stopped with a scowl, he realized that there was no way he could deny her a divorce. Either way she would get her divorce and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Perhaps it was best for him to give her the divorce and leave town for good. He did receive an offer to go on tour with a small band in Europe for a year. Maybe by the time he came back she realized the mistake she committed and would beg him to take her back. The more he thought about it, the more appealing the idea became to him. What Joanie needed was time to realize a couple of truths. Besides he doubted that Fonzie could stay a one-woman-man for long, it just wasn't in his nature. Joanie would surely take him back once he returned from Europe, or at least he hoped so.

With his mind made up Chachi made his way home, intent on signing the divorce papers, calling the manager of the band, and getting on the first plane to N.Y. He just hoped that his instinct wasn't wrong about Fonzie; surely he couldn't be fateful if his life depended on it! 

TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Continuous Journey

A Continuous Journey: Epilogue  
  
  
  
Joanie poured herself a cup of coffee as she went through the mail. "Bill, bill, bill..." she momentarily stopped when she spotted a larger envelope.  
  
It was from city hall. Her hands where shaking as she opened the envelope, fully knowing what was inside. The moment she read that her divorce was final, that she no longer was Joanie Arcola, but instead Joanie Cunningham. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders; a sense of possibility flooded her. A mesmerizing smile played on her lips.  
  
She felt amazingly giddy, as if the world was hers for the taking. For the first time probably ever she realized that she could do anything she put her mind to. That she, like everyone else, had the right to be happy.  
  
Joanie immediately slipped the letter into the pocket of her robe as she dashed upstairs to get dress. If she hurried she could catch Fonzie before he left for work.  
  
  
  
Fonzie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he felt exhausted. Last night had been a long night, he and shortcake had stayed up watching an old Marlin Brandon movie and he loved every minute of it. Perhaps for the first time in his life he felt complete, as if everything in his life had been leading up to this.  
  
The only way he could put it was that his life was a connect-the-dots puzzle, his favorite. That slowly he had been connecting every single dot and that Joanie was the last and final dot. Now that he had her he was finally complete.  
  
A loud knock on the door almost made him fall out of the bed, knocking him right out of his stupor. He steadily made his way to the door, not fully awake yet.  
  
"I'm coming," he said as he unlocked the door.  
  
A beaming Joanie stood at the other end of the door. Fonzie couldn't help but smiling back at her, her mirth becoming instantly contagious. She immediately threw herself into his arms; he almost fell back but managed to keep them both afoot.  
  
"What's the matter shortcake?" he inquired in a puzzled tone.  
  
She proudly held up the letter for his inspection. With arm still around her he read the letter closely, a broad smile on his face once he realized what it meant. Joanie was a free woman now, which meant that they were now legally allowed to be together. She plucked the letter from his hands and put her arms around his neck as she leaned in. They met halfway and shared a feverish kiss, fully loosing themselves in each other.  
  
Things definitely seemed to be looking up for both of them. Having finally found that other individual that made their hearts go pitter-pat. Of course, one would be foolish to think that from this moment on everything would be rosy. Far from it, but they wouldn't be bad all the time either. Life, as well as everything else, was bitter sweet. Fill with the ups and the downs that made life what it is; a continuous journey. 


End file.
